siftheadsfandomcom-20200213-history
Darwen
Darwen is an old friend and is a weapons expert, capable of modifying any weapon to make more menacing. If you pay him well, he can do anything you want. He appears in Sift Heads 5 and Sift Heads Worlds Acts 3 - 7. It costs $250 for Darwen to upgrade your weapons. Sift Heads 5 Darwen appears briefly in Sift Heads 5. He is in possession of Vinnie's Barrett M82 sniper rifle, and Vinnie comes to him to get it. Sift Heads World Acts 3-5 Darwen plays a minor big role in these acts. You can simply go to him to upgrade your weapons. Sift Heads World Act 6 In this act, you can still go to Darwen to upgrade your weapons, but you are required to go to him at the end of the act to receive a silencer for your sniper. Sift Heads World: The Ultimatum Darwen plays his biggest role here. After having his Shelby wrecked, Shorty hurt, and Kiro captured, Vinnie heads to Darwen's house to hide out for the night. Darwen says that Vinnie can stay. Vinnie puts a bleeding Shorty on the couch, and the two have some beer. However, when Vinnie goes upstairs to sleep, he notices a car parking outside. Vinnie concludes that Alonzo's henchmen have found him, and hurries downstairs to grab his assault rifle and fight off the henchmen in the front of the house. After killing the henchmen out front, Vinnie heads into the kitchen to make sure Darwen is safe. He finds him taking cover and saying "There are snipers in the backyard son!". Vinnie then takes his sniper to protect Darwen and Shorty. After the last sniper has been killed, Vinnie tells Darwen that he is sorry about the house. Darwen responds by saying that the house was crap to begin with. Vinnie tells him that several of the henchmen are "still breathing out front". Darwen tosses Vinnie a shotgun and tells him to "finish the job". After Vinnie has killed the last henchman out front, he hotwires a car and heads off to save Kiro. Darwen appears later in a short cutscene with Shorty. She is wearing a bandage now to stop the bleeding. Darwen gives Shorty some coffee and comments that it must be hard for her to live with a natural born killer. Shorty responds by saying "Trust me, I make his life harder...". Darwen looks around at his wrecked house and says he has no doubt about that. Sift Heads Street Wars: Prologue Darwen has another brief appearance; Vinnie goes to him to get a new gun. When he arrives, Vinnie comments that Darwen rebuilt his house pretty quickly after the events of Sift Heads World: The Ultimatum. Darwen welcomes Vinnie and leads him downstairs for a gun. Here, the player can choose a shotgun or assault rifle as a weapon. Vinnie then leaves to find an informant who knows the location of the Italian Mafia. Trivia *In spite of his house appearing and is the location of the second mission, Darwen's does not appear in the Mobile version of Sift Heads World: Ultimatum Category:Male Characters Category:Sift Heads World Category:Vinnie Category:Kiro Category:Shorty